Event item
An event item is a special type of item exclusively available via event distribution. Prior to Generation VI, they were usually used to obtain Mythical Pokémon. They are often available via local event distributions, but with the advent of Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection in Generation IV they are also often available this way as well. From Generation III onward, they are usually available via Mystery Gift. The Eon Ticket is available through other methods in both generations it appears in, being available via e-Reader card and mixing records in Generation III and via StreetPass in Generation VI (although it is also available via Mystery Gift as well in both generations). List of event items Generation II |jpt=Egg Ticket |gen=II |dispgen=II |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Exchange at the Pokémon Communication Center for the Odd Egg |descc=May use at Goldenrod trade corner. |locc= event (received at Pokémon Day Care on , Japanese games only) |main=Egg Ticket }} |jpt=GS Ball |gen=II |genex=yes |dispgen=II |bag=Key items |effect=Summons in Ilex Forest. |descc=The mysterious Ball. |locc=Pokémon Communication Center/Pokémon Center (event; after entering the Hall of FameVC) |main=GS Ball }} Generation III The MysticTicket, AuroraTicket, and Eon Ticket were available through the Pokémon Rocks America tour. |jpt=Aurora Ticket |gen=III |dispgen=III |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows players to access Birth Island. |desce=A ticket required to board the ship to Birth Island. |descfrlg=A ticket required to board the ship to Birth Island. It glows beautifully. |loce=Nintendo event |locfrlg=Nintendo event |main=AuroraTicket }} |jpt=Fantasy Ticket |gen=III |dispgen=III |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows players to access Southern Island. |descrse=The ticket for a ferry to a distant southern island. |descfrlg=The ticket required for sailing on a ferry to a distant southern island. It features a drawing of an island. |locrse=Nintendo event |loce=Mix records with a Pokémon Ruby or Sapphire Version player that has the ticket. |main=Eon Ticket }} |jpt=Mysterious Ticket |gen=III |dispgen=III |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows players to access Navel Rock. |desce=A ticket required to board the ship to Navel Rock. |descfrlg=A ticket required to board the ship to Navel Rock. It glows with a mystic light. |loce=Nintendo event |locfrlg=Nintendo event |main=MysticTicket }} |jpt=Old Sea Chart |gen=III |dispgen=III |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows access to Faraway Island. |desce=A faded sea chart that shows the way to a certain island. |loce=Nintendo event |main=Old Sea Map }} Generation IV |jpt=Heaven Flute |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Plays a melody that's beyond this world; opens the stairway to in the Hall of Origin. |descdppthgss=A flute that puts out echoing sounds that do not seem to be of this world. It is unknown who made it. |descbw=A flute that puts out echoing sounds that do not seem to be of this world. It is unknown who made it. |locdppt=None |main=Azure Flute }} |jpt=Mysterious Crystal |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows for the capture of either or . |deschgss=A crystal ball that was excavated from the ground. A very beautiful stone that is covered with bits of rock and earth. |descbw=A crystal ball that was excavated from the ground. A very beautiful stone that is covered with bits of rock and earth. |lochgss=Available only by Mystery Gift event. |main=Enigma Stone }} |jpt=Lock Capsule |gen=IV |sprite=Lock Capsule IV |sprite2=Lock Capsule |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=If transferred to , opening it will reveal . |deschgss=A sturdy Capsule that can only be opened with a special key. |descbw=A sturdy Capsule that can only be opened with a special key. |lochgss=None |main=Lock Capsule }} |jpt=Member's Card |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=A 50-year old key for accessing the motel in Canalave City; allows access to battle a . |descdppt=A card needed for entering the inn in Canalave City. Oddly, the last date marked on it was 50 years ago. |locdppt=Available only by Mystery Gift event. |main=Member Card }} |jpt= 's Letter |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=A letter from Professor Oak to be taken to ; allows access to battle . |descdppt=A letter from Prof. Oak. Written in it is a request for you to go to Rt. 224. |locdppt=Available only by Mystery Gift event. |main=Oak's Letter }} |jpt=Secret Key |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Opens up Rotom's Room in the Team Galactic Eterna Building, containing five appliances necessary for a to change between its six forms. |descpthgss=A high-tech key that has to be used at a specific location. It emits a special electric signal to open a door. |locpt=Available only by Mystery Gift event. |main=Secret Key (Sinnoh) }} Generation V |jpt=Liberty Ticket |gen=V |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Enables access to Liberty Garden. |descbw=A special pass to go to Liberty Garden. Board the ship in Castelia City. |locbw=Received from a Nintendo event. |main=Liberty Pass }} Generation VI Prior to 's release, was only available as a held item from the XY release Torchic. Generation VII Prior to 's release, certain Mega Stones and Z-Crystals were only obtainable through event distributions. Category:Items * Category:Equipment Category:Game mechanics it:Strumenti evento ja:配布アイテム一覧 zh:事件道具